


We Don't Have to Talk

by Lulubugg



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Constantin's enthusiasm can be a bit overwhelming, Frottage, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Vasco doesn't ever know what to do with it, mild alcohol use, mostly AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulubugg/pseuds/Lulubugg
Summary: Constantin sneaks out of the palace in Serene for a night of fun down at the Coin tavern. He finds everything he went looking for and maybe a little more.
Relationships: Constantin d'Orsay/Vasco
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Were this to follow canon exactly, this would be set maybe 3 years before the events of the game. 
> 
> This was randomly inspired by a song titled 'We don't have to dance' by one Andy Black. (Should I continue with this au in particular, some of the themes in the song might carry over)

Worn leather pants, old boots, a home-spun shirt and an uninteresting if colourful waistcoat, a simple over coat, and a hat for his blond hair. The perfect disguise for sneaking out of the palace with! And, before he forgot, the plain rapier that hung on the weapon rack by his open window. 

If word at Court was to be believed, a Naut ship had pulled into the port yesterday and if ever there was a chance for some adventure and stories, tonight was it. 

Constantin gave himself a critical once over in front of his mirror one last time before he nodded and tied the blade to his belt before he reached for the hefty coil of rope tucked neatly beneath his bed. With a hum he looped it around the foot of the heavy, ornate frame and secured the base with a knot Kurt had shown him ages ago. After peeking out to make sure no one else had a window open, he brought the coil to bear, and dropped it down the length of the wall with a satisfied grin. 

The climb down was delightfully windy -almost stealing his hat more than once- but all it did was fan the flames of Freedom and Rebellion burning in his breast as he went. The unimpeded view of the city from so high up alone was enough to make him want to laugh. But alas, best to not draw attention to himself if he could help it. Once he’d found the base of the rope there was still a good ten feet below him, but he’d been making good strides in his combat training with Kurt lately, and that meant knowing how to take a fall.

One short drop and a roll, and then he stood on the rear battlements. 

He only had a short window, but he’d timed the change of the guard meticulously to prepare for nights like this. Fortunately, his father was so dreadfully secure in his place that they rarely changed shift rotations unless there was a large gala or political meeting happening. And even more so, he knew the masons were working on refortifying the walls, so there was plenty of scaffolding for him to work his way down to the ground with. 

It was simply a matter of finding where it was secured. 

Dark as it was without the moon and only so many torches lit, he had to strain to see the tell-tale bunching of rope on one of the teeth of the parapet. But, he found it without incident and after ensuring everything was secure, he climbed over and down.

Was he panting and sweaty by the time he’d managed to make his way to the bottom? Yes. Was it worth the work to avoid the patrols he’d have to sneak past otherwise? Also yes.

After taking a moment to fan himself with his hat, he wiped his face with a carefully nondescript handkerchief and began to head into the city proper. 

It was a reasonably rowdy night at the Coin Tavern down by the docks by the time Constantin turned onto the corner of its street. Even from his distance he could hear the sound of a fiddle and drunken carousing. 

Perfect.

He nudged his way in through the door, sure to keep his head down least someone on the regular Palace rotation happened to be off duty and he be recognized, and made his way to the bar. 

“Evening barkeep,” He managed to wedge his way into a free spot between two broad sailors ignoring everyone in the room and leaned on his elbow with a winning smile. “I don’t suppose you’d have a bottle to spare?”

Old Carst, all gristle and grey hair, gave him a one-eyed look over before he harrumphed from behind his moustache and came over. 

“You best not be here to cause trouble... lad. I’ve got me hands full as ‘tis.” He’d taken in Constantin’s more subtle dress and corrected the ‘your highness’ that had been at the ready. 

He and Carst had a bit of a long-standing deal that if he came in dressed in ‘commoner clothing’ he was not to be addressed by title and treated as no more than a well paying customer. Of course, Constantin ensured that his compliance was healthily compensated. And it heartened him to see that the crusty old guard had gotten the new chandeliers he’d been thinking on ordering with that money. 

“You wound me Carst, I am here to have a good time and perhaps win a few stories out of some of your seafaring patrons.” He took his hat off and pressed it to his chest to pout at the man.

“Mhm. And a good time from you lot usually means  _ repairs _ .” He groused as he reached from beneath the counter to pull out a midline bottle of wine and a glass. 

In return Constantin slid payment and his usual silence encouraging tithe across the bar before pouring himself a glass.

Drink in hand, he took a deep appreciative breath and turned on his stool to better observe the crowd. 

Exotic pipe tobacco, wine and ale, salt and leather… Coupled with his wine it made for a veritable bouquet of smells that made him itch at the possibility of a good story. 

Across the room one of the Nauts had a fiddle and was playing it with the ease of a master while two more were singing and dancing atop one of the tables. It was, of course, a song about drinking but given the general cheer it leant to the establishment Constantin was happy to enjoy it. They’d even managed to draw some of the off duty Coin Guard present in the tavern into it.

He giggled at the sudden mental image of Kurt deep into his cups and warbling along with his fellows before he sighed. Not that the perpetually buttoned up Kurt would ever let himself get so sloppy, but Constantin knew the man had a smile in there somewhere. 

For now though, he would relax with his wine. And when some of the rowdier crowd had called it a night he’d go looking for a story or two.

“Royal Flush gentleman!” Constantin laid out his cards on the table, earning him groans and grumbling as the other players folded their cards and he waved in the chips to his corner of the table.

“Ye wouldn’ think a pretty little rich boy would be so good at gamblin’ but here we are; gettin’ cleaned out like the Admiral's a comin’ eh?” An older Naut woman with her hair done in dozens of neat little braids leaned back into her chair and nudged at the sailor to her right.

Constantin laughed, the sound genuine rather than the practiced and polite one he used most often, and passed his cards over to the next dealer to be distributed out once more. 

“Spend enough time at Court here and you learn to perfect the most careful of poker faces. The upper nobility are like sharks in the water; if they scent even a hint of blood they will eat you alive.” The coin guard at the table nodded in slow agreement as he shuffled the cards.

“Gotta watch the Noble Ladies especially. The power of gossip is vast indeed.” The guard looked young, but perhaps it was just his shaven face as he had a number of fine lines at the corners of his eyes.

“Before our next round, I would like to request a dashing and daring tale of life at sea. What say the two of you?” He tapped his bottle, now a little less than half empty. “I am happy to ‘wet your whistle’ if that adds incentive.”

What had been a shared dubious expression quickly morphed into something more agreeable at the promise of a free drink. Constantin was careful to pay for it from his purse rather than the pile he’d settled to his right, and once everyone had a fresh drink in hand -save Constantin himself as he’d just poured himself another glass of wine- he let an eager grin spread across his face as the Nauts set into their tale.

“We were surprised by a freak hurricane out at sea maybe three months out from port.” The lady started, a finger following the line of her cup. 

“Aye, a nasty one too. Wind was howlin’ and the lightnin’ in the clouds was  _ green _ .” The other, older and with a scar that cut up the left side of his face leaned in as he spread his hands wide.

“Green? Impossible!” Constantin whispered. The wine was maybe starting to go to his head, as easily as he was being drawn into their tale.

The naut nodded sagely. “Green, lad. And in a storm like that, it’s all hands on deck. As ye need every man and woman to help survive the ocean’s fury. 

“We Nauts secure ourselves to the ship via life-lines and it’s a particular job to ensure none a the knots come loose, lest we lose precious man power to the storm. Our captain, foolish man that he is, forgot to tie his own life-line. Too busy helpin’ the rest of us.

“As a result, he ended up hangin’ onto the wheel at the helm desperate enough to crack the spokes. Young Vasco, one of the navigators aboard the Summertime Breeze, heard Captain hollerin’ and dashed from the prow of the ship all the way to him to help. We nearly lost him to a wave near the size of the ship that battered into us like a Man O’ War. But I saw him wrapped about the mizzen mast like a barnacle until it passed.”

“Mmhmm,” The one with braids took a deep pull from her drink and belched -Constantin applauded and she gave an exaggerated bow of her head- before she settled deeper into her seat. “Soon as the water passed he was off like a shot with a rope in hand. But, he didn’t make it in time. Captain lost his hold and was tossed overboard.” 

They both shook their heads before she looked up to wink at Constantin and his devastated expression.

“But, Vasco followed right after him with a jump I’ll remember the rest of my days. He caught Captain by the coat, dragged him back over the rail and tied him secure so as to not lose him again.” 

“Fantastic...” Constantin breathed, eyes wide and a grin growing on his face. “But, I don’t understand, how could he have seen your captain from all the way at the front of the ship?”

“Ah, well, one a the key important features of bein’ a navigator is to have better than good eyesight. Vasco’s prolly got the best eyes on the ship.”

“Helps that he’s a youngin too.”

“Everyone is a ‘youngin’ to you Deter.” 

The old Naut nodded his agreement and they both laughed at one another after a moment.

“I dare say, I’m tempted to go shake his hand myself.” Constantin murmured into his glass, fingers tapping at its narrow stem.

That earned him a cackle from the pair seated across from him. Once they’d recovered, mostly, the one named Deter jerked his thumb back to a secluded corner on the opposite end of the bar where a Naut with a cut shape to his jawline Constantin could see all the way from over here, sat. 

“He’s just over there if you feel like tryin’ yer luck.”

“Why do you say it like that?” Constantin looked over at where the apparent Vasco was bent over his table, writing into a small journal by the looks of it.

“Don’t mind Deter lad. Vasco’s just particular about his socializin’ and most a us dragged him outta his bunk to make sure he got some.” The lady Naut had put a hand to Deter’s face, and the old man seemed content to leave it there as he sipped from his drink.

“Oh, is that all? Well, he wouldn’t be the first prickly wall flower I’ve ever had to deal with!” Constantin drained the remainder of his glass for courage, at the cheers of his table companions, gathered up his coat to sling it over an arm, picked up the bottle and his glass, and left to harass Carst for another one. 

All that done, he approached the table where Vasco sat and politely cleared his throat.

“Can I help you?” His reply was distracted and focused, and the rough cast to his voice sent a shiver down Constantin’s spine.

“Perhaps. I’ve a bottle of wine here and I’d rather not finish it by myself if I could help it.” He put on his most winning smile and hefted the bottle and two glasses, only for his expression to slacken at a full on look at the man before him.

There was a painting hung in the hall that led to his father’s quarters of what was said to be the most beautiful person in history; light downy hair, fair skin free of blemish, and a full figure ideal in its strength but also in its frailty. 

It had  _ nothing _ on the hard reality of this living, breathing person. The sharp cut to Vasco’s jawline, his tanned skin, the firm shape of his brows and how his long nose was gently brushed by the tattoos that flowed down the front of his face like water. His cheekbones were high and defined, his mouth though downturned into an unfriendly line, was full with a defined bow at the top, and his eyes. 

His eyes could run Constantin through with how chilly their expression was.

They were the golden color of the sea at sunrise and lined by thick lashes and a fine pass of kohl so dark it could have been charcoal. 

Vasco said something in reply, but Constantin could only put a hand to his chest as he bowed.

“I am  _ entranced _ by the strength of your beauty.” This was no simple flattery, this was a man who had brought him to his proverbial knees with a look so cutting even his father would be proud. 

The dark and startled blush that bloomed across his cheeks only pulled Constantin in more, as did his sudden stutter. 

Seems he wasn’t accustomed to being told the truth of his looks. 

“That’s-, you-... Sod off!” Vasco eventually spluttered out, his pen clutched tight in one hand and held well away from his journal. 

“No, truly! Were I the son of a painter I would beg for the chance to make you my Muse.” He straightened from his bow with two fingers splayed across where his heart lay. 

That only served to make the blush on the sailor’s face deepen before he shoved back in his chair and gestured for the open seat across from him.

“Fine! Sit! Do what you want you Dizzy!”

There was some snickering at the two of them from a nearby table and what looked like an exchange of coin, but rather than comment Constantin happily took a seat across from the beautiful Naut. 

Once he was all settled in he silently offered the clean glass to Vasco, who, after a moment of wide-eyed deliberation, accepted it with a sigh and a nod. With a pleased grin, Constantin popped the cork back off his bottle and poured them both a glass.

About half-full for each as he was comfortably buzzing from the drink and didn’t need to make himself sloppy and so that Vasco wouldn’t feel as though he were a poor host. 

“So, is there a reason you’ve decided to come over here? Other than to pull my leg with overly inflated compliments that is?” Vasco asked as he took up his drink. He made a show of taking a sniff of it, only for his brows to go up at the scent of the vintage. A careful sip, and an approving, impressed nod.

“Oh please, empty platitudes are saved for the kind of people who expect them. Anything I say to you would be wholly sincere.” That earned him a Look. It was not unlike the one Kurt would give him when he was making a fool of himself at training. “I mean it! Outside of Court, most regular people are remarkably more honest and I try to pay like with like.” 

Vasco only stared at him and took a longer sip of his wine. 

“But,” Constantin chuckled nervously under his gaze. “Some of your fellows were telling me about the daring rescue at sea you made for your Captain. I came to offer my admiration and bask in your presence for a bit as a result. And maybe hear about what happened from your own perspective.” 

Vasco grimaced and tossed back the rest of his glass before wiggling his cup for more. 

After Constantin complied, he sighed and thumbed at the brim of his tricorne hat with what could be described as a bashful expression on his face. 

“There wasn’t much to it; I heard Captain yelling, saw him start to slip, and went to go help.”

“Yes, but in the middle of an off-season  _ hurricane _ of all things! I can count the number of men I know who are brave enough to do that, on the fingers of one hand. Surely you realize how that shows off the strength of your character, yes?” Constantin leaned in towards the table as he spoke, gesturing wide with a sweep of his hand. 

For his part, Vasco leaned back in his seat and looked away, that delightful flush rising up to his cheeks again. 

“Anyone on that ship would’ve done the same; the Captain goes down, the whole ship’s a mess.” 

“Perhaps, but you are the one who did. And for that I applaud you, a stranger though I may be.” Constantin raised his glass in a toast before he took a sip. 

Vasco shifted, shy and possibly uncomfortable as he processed what Constantin had said, only to eventually deflate and nod. But, the way he plucked at the rim of his glass told that Constantin’s words had a greater effect than Vasco would let on.

As the silence between them stretched, Constantin was tempted to ask if the younger man wanted food. He wasn’t quite desperate enough to try and throw the table onto its side to get Vasco’s attention, but surely there was something he could do to keep the ball rolling. 

The Naut drained his glass again -for courage would be Constantin’s best guess- and leaned an elbow onto the table as he presented it for another refill. 

“Well, if I’m to sit here and let you sing my praises I might as well learn your name first.” He spoke with a little smirk that had Constantin’s heart fluttering as he dutifully poured. Though he did almost drop the glass at the sudden change in weight, and they both fumbled to catch it before it spilled. 

“It, ah… It’s Connie.” He didn’t physically wince at his use of an old childhood nickname, but it was a near thing. It was enough to get Vasco’s attention however, and his grip on those tattooed hands tightened the briefest fraction as their eyes met and held. Only for the both of them to pull away; Vasco hiding a flush behind his drink and Constantin carefully replacing the cork in the bottle. 

“‘Connie’ hm? ‘S not short for ‘Conrad’ is it? I’ll need to have a word with your father otherwise, naming their child a criminal name like that.” He tutted and relaxed to lean on his elbow again. The move pulled on the long sleeve of the blue, hardy looking, leather coat Vasco wore and exposed the ball of his tattooed wrist. 

Now, Constantin wasn’t one to ascribe to the notions that any one particular part of the body was inherently more arousing than another; especially not the ones that described a woman’s body as such. But the sight of just the edges of mysteriously looping and whirling tattoos that curled around to the heel of Vasco’s hand had him suddenly curious and amourous. Were it not for the wine finally hitting his system properly, he likely wouldn’t be wondering so hard at what textures the ink would add to his skin, or what it might taste like beneath his tongue. 

“‘Conrad?’  _ Never _ . I’m insulted merely by the thought.” He covered the train of his thoughts by theatrically leaning back and looking away in a troubadour’s example of offense. 

The snicker this earned him made him grin in response.

“No, of course not. How could I be so foolish as to think you’d have a sensible full name? A man with such ridiculously fine hair as yours is likely named something ostentatious.”

“Oho, careful master Naut, your vocabulary is showing.” Constantin winked and Vasco just smirked at him.

“Just goes to show you noble types aren’t the only educated ones out in the world.”

“Any who do think so live with their heads in the sand. I for one, enjoy being dazzled by another’s intellect.”

“Ask and ye shall receive, ‘Connie.’” It was obvious Vasco could tell it wasn’t his full name, but the way his roughshod voice curled around the nickname sent tingles down Constantins spine, and he was loath to reveal himself. 

“How magnanimous of you. Pray tell, is there a private spot you would prefer we share a vigorous mental debate in?” As they’d gone back and forth, they’d leaned in closer and closer together across the table. Now there was maybe a foot of space between them and the air within was electric. 

For the briefest moment, those sea green eyes drifted down to Constantin’s generously wide mouth before they slid to the wine and back up to his face. 

“I might have an idea or two. Bring that bottle of yours along and I’ll show you how Nauts engage in a proper colloquy.” 

They both looked over when the main door to the tavern slammed open to allow more Nauts into the establishment. Perhaps it was a mid-night shift fresh off duty and ready to carouse. It most certainly presented the both of them with a fortunate opportunity. And judging by the way Vasco was looking at him, he was inclined to agree. 

Constantin was just drunk enough to not care about how bad of a situation it would be if he were to be caught in some back alley with a Naut’s hand wandering the inside of his shirt, and given Vasco’s full body tremor when he began to loosen the buckles on his leather coat, so was he.

The taste of the wine was thick and heady on Vasco’s tongue and the aggressive way it swiped into his mouth had him whimpering as he tried to pull the man closer. 

He was pushed back against a mouldering brick wall by a strong hand and had to bite a knuckle when calloused fingers found his nipple and pinched. At the same time Vasco nipped his way down to the column of Constantin’s neck and mouthed at the tendons that stood out there in sharp relief. 

“There’s more meat on you than I was expecting…” He muttered as he brought a second hand into play, this one easily sliding the buckle of his belt open.

“Is -ah!- is that a bad thing?” Constantin worked hard certainly, but any physique he had was the result of his training with Kurt, not any real extra effort on his part. 

Vasco hushed him as he abandoned his attentions on Constantin’s left nipple for his right, making him arch into the touch. 

“Hardly, just find it surprising. Usually when I think on what some dandy looks like, they’re either skin ‘n bone or they’ve got a pooch right about here.” He slid that busy hand down the flat plane of Constantin’s stomach and scratched at the sensitive skin just below his navel to give rise to a wash of goosebumps that he soothed away with a warm pet.

At the shove, Constantin’s hands had gone up to rest against the wall at shoulder level. The motion was all but second nature given the games those few nobility he found tolerable liked to play. And though Vasco was at least a head shorter than he was, Constantin knew height had little to do with presence. In or out of the bedroom. Given how he was trembling already, the sailor had it in spades.

How much of it was natural inclination versus preferential experience was a question. But he was sure he’d find out eventually. Perhaps if he asked especially nicely?

A sharp bite to his collarbone -considerately away from where his shirts would normally open- pulled his attention front and center and he shamelessly tipped his head back to offer more of himself.

“There you are. You always thinking about other things when a man’s trying to get his hands down your pants?” Vasco’s eyes were steady on him as he finally plucked the button and laces of his pants open. The gleam in them was enough to make Constantin unconsciously spread himself open wider, despite his conversational tone. 

“Busy brain unfortunately. It takes some doing in order to shut it off properly.” 

“Mm, and I’m sure you know all about the ‘doing’ needed.” 

Constantin shrugged. “Perhaps, but there’s no fun in  _ telling _ you about it.”

The mild challenge had the desired effect; a dark heated look, and then he found himself faced with an onslaught of teeth and tongue while wandering hands yanked his trousers open properly. When one found its way past his underwear he made a sound like a wounded thing and finally let his hands drop to frantically work at the front of Vasco’s coat again. The leather was heavy and fought against him, but he just needed access to the front. 

Too impatient to wait and open his pants, Constantin copped a feel and earned himself a groan muffled by a harsh bite as he stroked along the length of it. Vasco was thick and wide here and Constantin couldn’t wait to get his mouth on it. 

“Take it out before I make you do it with your  _ teeth _ .” Vasco hissed into his ear, one hand working shamelessly at Constantin’s now exposed erection while the other went back up his shirt to pinch and tug at his nipples once more. 

That was a breathless prospect, and he was almost tempted to try it, but things were too much too fast for that kind of play. He felt ready to burst and given how tightly Vasco was trapped within his own trousers he was likely much the same. 

Constantin fussed with the ties, fumbling more than once thanks to jerking, jittery fingers and earning him a chest-rattling growl, but he eventually got them open and pulled Vasco out with a heavy kiss.

As soon as he was free, Vasco crowded into Constantin’s space and tugged him closer with a pull on his belt loops. Pressed hip to chest, it was all too easy for them to start rutting against one another. The friction was too good and the man in his arms too much a perfect whirlwind of aggression and sensation for him to resist. Eventually Vasco’s hand ended up wrapped around both of their erections and it was all Constantin could do to just hang on as the feeling toed the line of Good and Too Much. 

Vasco seemed to agree, as he let off just long enough to spit into his hand before working them in tandem once more. 

He would normally call it shameful, how quickly he finished at Vasco’s hands, but when it was this good he was hard pressed to say anything negative about anything. He came bodily wrapped around Vasco with a grip that was almost as tight as the man’s hand and his mouth pressed into his shoulder as he tried to muffle the way he keened. The oiled leather didn’t exactly taste good but it was that or yelling loud enough to get the attention of the guards just a street away. 

Vasco let out a moan of his own in response; the sound cracked and broken as he ducked his head and sped his hand up. 

Constantin quickly went from sensitive to overstimulated, but the prospect of watching Vasco find his own end was worth the sharp sparks of sensation that rattled up his spine. Desperate to see it and take his own mind off of his discomfort, he reached out to cup Vasco’s face in both hands and draw it up.

Glassy, pupil-blown eyes cleared with a blink and Constantin leaned down to press a tender kiss to that gorgeous full mouth. The gentle roll of his tongue against Vasco’s own seemed to be what he needed as the man stiffened against him before he made a sound Constantin would flush over for weeks, and came with a jerk. 

He continued to kiss him as they both caught their breath, the space between them rapidly cooling in the night time air. Despite the sudden on-set of shivers for the both of them, Constantin found himself quite comfortable in Vasco’s space. He was warm and he smelled good. 

But all good things came to an end, and eventually Vasco pulled away from him to study the mess on his hand, and on both of their shirts. Constantin seemed to have gotten the brunt of it, but he was hardly going to complain about it. It wasn’t as though he had to do the washing, and he knew for a fact the servants had dealt with far worse than this in regards to stains and the like. 

His father might like to pretend he was made of stone, but Constantin knew better. He’d seen what happened behind closed doors when the man deigned to organize late night meetings. 

“Um…” He looked up to see Vasco holding his soiled hand off to the side while he hid his face with the brim of his hat. Constantin could just make out the darker colors of a blush on his cheeks.

“You wouldn’t happen to have something to clean up with would you?” Vasco raised his head just enough to look him briefly in the eye before his gaze darted away again. 

“But of course! Here.” He grabbed his hand by the wrist and, after briefly contemplating if it was too late or too soon for him to lick those rough digits clean, he pulled out his handkerchief and wiped away the evidence of their alley affair. He settled the desire of his oral fixation by pressing a soft kiss to the center of Vasco’s now clean palm. 

When he looked back up, the Naut was beet red and watching him with the single most precious expression Constantin had ever seen. 

He smiled and moved into Vasco’s space again and pressed a kiss to that nervously tightened mouth. He couldn’t seem to help that he responded to it, but before it turned into something with intent, Constantin pulled back and stroked the back of his neck.

“Thank you for that delightfully passionate exchange. We’ll have to do it again sometime.” He winked and Vasco went from adorably embarrassed to enchantingly distressed.

If he turned any redder he might get stuck that way. Though Constantin did appreciate how his blush had started to travel down the painted lines of his throat. Before he set him into an apoplexy-esque state, he stepped away to right his clothes. The motion jump started Vasco into doing the same, and eventually all that was left for either of them to do was turn to their beds for the night. 

“Tell me Vasco, are you in port long?” Constantin looked over at him, a brow raised in guileless inquiry.

“For about three more days. Why?” Vasco’s previously open and easy to read expression shuttered tight with suspicion as he paused in closing the buckles on his coat.

“To share another drink of course! A quick snog in an alley-”

“That was a bit more than a snog…” Vasco muttered, eyes cut to the side.

“-Is one thing, but I would like to get to know you better. As a Naut you’ve a wealth of experiences I could only dream of. If you’ll have me, let’s say… The night after next?” Constantin carried on like he hadn’t heard, and finished with a winning smile. 

Vasco looked at him like he’d grown a second head, but eventually he nodded his acquiescence. 

“Excellent! Until then, I wish you a pleasant rest of your night and peaceful sleep. Ta!” Future plans secured, Constantin turned on his toe and waved as he walked away. 

An explosive orgasm like that was one that deserved good sleep as a follow up. And it was almost late enough that he would regret staying up if he were out and about much longer. But, at least he had something to look forward to.

Back in the alley Vasco watched him go, and once Constantin had turned the corner, he put his face into his hands and leaned against the nearby wall for support.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: when Vasco calls Constantin a 'Dizzy' that's some good old fashioned victorian slang. It means a clever gentleman, and Constantin is, if nothing else, clever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A good drink and a night by the fire with a pretty man, what else could a proper sailor need on shore leave?

The second time they met, the alleged ‘Connie’ was there first. 

The bar itself wasn’t quite as packed as it had been that first night back at port, but there were still enough bodies present that Vasco had to look for the stripling form of the other man. He found him seated at the corner table they’d previously shared with another bottle of wine -unopened- and two glasses. 

Rather than approach, he watched him for a moment.

He was dressed similarly to how he had the other night; waist coat, tailored pants, worn boots, a sturdy coat and hat. It was nice clothing, but nothing extravagant like silk or satin. Currently his coat was hooked over the back of the chair, and his hat on the table before him. He looked nervous as he plucked at the brim of it; eyes far away as he sat lost in thought. Occasionally he’d take a glance around the room, and when he didn’t see Vasco he’d sigh. 

Not quite the Stuck-up Noble routine he’d been expecting. 

Vasco slipped out of the shadow of the corner by the door and approached the table. 

When he was spotted, a series of emotions traveled across Connie’s face; chief among them surprise and delight. 

“Good evening sailor, fancy a drink?” He posed in the chair, extending his outer leg and leaning back with his elbow hooked over the back of it, leaving his form one long line to be admired. Coupled with the sudden flirtatiousness, it wasn’t hard to guess at what he meant by ‘drink.’ 

Vasco took his time to look him over, making sure to take in every inch on offer. 

Connie’s expression went briefly anxious but he covered it with a smile and a yawning stretch to show of the lines of his neck and jaw, and the mark Vasco’d left beneath his ear.

“I suppose I could.” The relief on Connie’s face as Vasco sat down across from him would be comical if it weren’t so honest. 

He was then quick to pop open the bottle with a grunt of effort and poured the both of them a glass. 

A sniff revealed that it was a different vintage than last night, but of about the same quality. Begged the question as to whether he was getting the wine for Vasco’s benefit or if it was just his own tastes. It’d probably be better if they drank with food, but well, his tolerance was better than most. 

Certainly better than some rawboned, son of a noble. 

He took a sip and continued to eye the man before him.

As before, it was rather good wine. 

“I took the liberty of procuring a room upstairs.” Connie said at length, having taken his hat and popped it back on his head. 

“Did you? Presumptuous.” Vasco’s expression sharpened into a frown, but Connie merely shrugged. 

“Perhaps, but even if you and I don’t get up to any tomfoolery tonight, it’s there if you decide you’d rather sleep in a bed than back on your ship.” Vasco narrowed his eyes at that.

If this man across from him was expecting anything from Vasco tonight he was certainly doing a good job of keeping it under wraps. 

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you had actually asked me here under the pretense of getting to know me.” He raised a brow in time with his glass as he took another drink. 

Connie blinked at him, seemingly confused.

“That  _ is _ what I asked you here for. Is that...” He gave the whole of the room a quick glance. “Is that not evident?” 

“You and I both know that unless they’re getting something out of it, the word of a Congregation noble only goes about as far as they can be thrown.” 

His expression eased, and rather than get offended Connie laughed.

“Were you talking to perhaps anyone else, you would be correct.”

“Mhm.” Oh yes, that was  _ very _ likely. “What makes you different?”

“Ah, well...” He hedged as he toyed with the stem of his glass. “I suppose that would be up to you to find out. I could talk about myself until I was blue in the face, but that wouldn’t mean much to you or your general opinion of me now would it?” 

Gods damn it all, he was going to have to sleep with this silver tongued pretty boy wasn’t he? 

“I will admit that you certainly seem to lack that over-inflated sense of self importance most nobility have.” Connie made a low noise of displeasure.

“I would most certainly hope not! It’s bad enough having to cater to it in general. Besides, I rather pride myself on being a bit more than one-dimensional.” 

“Oh yes, as two-dimensional is much better.” Vasco smirked when that got him a wink. 

“Absolutely. I’ve told you my life’s goal is to eventually become a piece of paper, yes?” 

“Well if that’s the case you’re already halfway there. If you ever need a good flattening, just let me know. We’ll toss you between two passin’ ships and let the wood do all the work.” 

That got him a bark of a laugh that was loud enough to turn a few heads, but Vasco was content to keep his attention on this strange,  _ strange _ nobleman before him. 

“You are a delight to banter with.” Connie grinned at him over the rim of his drink. 

“And you’re not a fussy nob.” That smile grew wider.

“Let’s take our victories where we can, shall we?” 

Vasco hummed and sat back in his seat, considering. He let his eyes slowly drift from his companion, to the wine, to the door where the stairs and hallway led, and back over to where Connie’s fair skin was starting to color over with a blush. 

“I say we take this upstairs and finish our wine there. You did go to all the trouble of ordering a room after all; it’d be a shame were we to not make good use of it.” The look Vasco gave the blond was suggestive, among other things, and as he spoke and the flush that was high on his cheeks began to travel down his neck. 

“I-... Are you sure? I meant it when I said you were welcome to use it just for a night’s reprieve from the ship.” His uncertainty made him endearing in a way that differed from last time. 

“I’m sure. I also find you perhaps a mite more interesting than my better judgement suggests I should.” Vasco leaned forward and rested his chin in his palm. 

“Well, far be it from me to deny you, handsome sailor. Shall we?” 

Vasco made a gesture of invitation, and after draining their glasses so as not to spill, they gathered their things and headed upstairs.

  
  


The room itself was honestly neater than Vasco had been expecting; a relatively nice carpet, some shelving with books, a decent looking fireplace, a good sized and sturdy looking bed. Not that he’d been in any of the various rooms available for this particular coin tavern but, he’d been in enough of them to know that if you’d seen one you’d seen them all. 

More than one volume looked as though it could be light reading, and since he had the whole night and he didn’t plan on spending  _ all _ of it snogging Connie, a little stimulating entertainment was good. 

Speaking of snogging though…

He looked over to see his companion fussing with where to put his coat and the wine. 

“Throw your coat and hat on the bed and bring that bottle over here.” Connie jumped as though he’d forgotten Vasco was there, only to comply when Vasco gave him a look as he began to work at the buckles of his own coat. 

First went the belt and his rank-denoting sash, then the gloves and his last few buckles before he shucked the heavy leather from his shoulders. It landed on the bed with a creak and next he worked on removing things like his proper belt and his boots. Atop it all, he carefully set his hat down and then worked at loosening some of the lacing at the collar of his shirt. 

He was aiming for comfort and easy access, and perhaps a little contrived hedonism as well.

He stole the pillows from the bed and the spares tucked into a chest at its footboard and tossed them down near the fireplace. Shortly followed by the extra linens and a blanket. He kicked and nudged it all into a nest shape and studied it a moment before he deemed it acceptable with a nod. 

A glance back at Connie revealed him carefully threading his buttons back through their holes on his waist coat, his outer coat and hat already atop the bed. When he noticed Vasco watching him he flushed and worked faster, but not fast enough to keep the naut from coming over to assist. 

“Having troubles are we?”

“Only a burning curiosity as to what it is you’re up to.” 

“Giving us a proper setting to enjoy the remains of our wine with.” 

“What?” Connie looked down at him, bemused. “Planning on forgoing the glasses entirely?”

“No need for a glass when the bottle’s right there.”

“You absolute degenerate.” The insult was spoken without heat and through a growing smile, only for the blond to shiver in his arms as Vasco pulled that fine shirt free of his trousers to get his hands on that trim waistline again. 

“Why don’t you wait until I’ve actually started before calling me names, mm?” He leaned in nip at the side of an offered neck and worked to get the remainders of Connie’s finery off of his person. 

Once they were both suitably dressed down, Vasco hooked a finger through the loops of Connie’s pants and began to walk backwards, pulling the other man with him and a stare heavy with intent. 

When he felt his heel brush the mess of bedding on the floor he dragged them both down to the sound of Connie’s delighted giggle. 

* * * * * 

"Tell me, what is life like on a ship?"

Vasco looked over at Connie at the question; the blond had rolled onto his side to face him, green eyes blown wide thanks to the relative darkness of their room and the leavings of their passion. The bed sheets hung low on his hips to put the rest of him on distracting display; his hair was a riot of a mess due to a combination of sweat and Vasco's fingers, his torso was a general mix of bite marks and hickeys -not that Vasco looked any better- and though they’d gotten mostly cleaned up he could see a few spots on that freckled skin that needed to be washed off.

But, the look on Connie’s face showed true interest. He wasn't asking to be polite, he wanted to  _ know _ . Vasco didn’t know what to do with that.

Currently they both were settled in the bed proper; an accidental spill of wine meant they’d lost most of the bottle and with nothing else to clean up with, the spare linens had been forced to take the hit. The soiled ones were piled neatly outside the door for the cleaning staff to pick up sometime in the night and what remained of the clean ones had either gone back in the chest or atop the bed for some extra support for their heads. 

His eyes found the ceiling and his fingers laced together over his tattooed belly.

"Like… life, I'sppose. Wake up, eat, work, sleep." 

"Tell me about it." A long-fingered hand found one of his own and brought it up to sculpted lips for a kiss.

The heat of a flush gathered in his cheeks at the gesture but he didn't take his hand away either.

"Why? You planning on joining us?" That earned him a laugh with a bitter undertone to it, one he wasn’t sure he liked.

"I don't think that's the path my life will be taking, but, indulge me? Please?" Another delicate kiss was placed to the back of his hand, accompanied by the fluttering of thick eyelashes.

"Oh alright, put your nonsense away. I'll tell you about it." Vasco groused, but the pleased little smile it got him eased his acting discontent.

"What're you the most curious about?"

"Tell me about your bunks! Rooms and living spaces! Do you each get your own room? Do you share with ship mates?" Connie's smile went full on to blinding, and Vasco huffed a laugh at him.

"Depends on the ship, but most of them don't have rooms the way you're thinkin'. The Captain will usually have a room or a small set with an office and a bedroom, but the crew will share a space just beneath the main deck. Down there will be the galley -our kitchen- the crew space, and if the ship's been altered, a couple private rooms for whoever it is we'll be ferrying across the ocean." Connie listened with rapt attention, his expression almost serious as Vasco explained.

"Most of the time, beds are expensive and take too much upkeep to have 'em on the ship as often we're at sea."

"I imagine most fillings don't take well to the water."

"They do not. And drying a mattress out is trouble and a half. 'S why we just stick with hammocks. Light weight, don't take up much space, quick to dry, spare net if you need it for fishing, and easy to share with another body when nights are cold."

“Do you share often?” The question was lightly asked, and when Vasco looked over the blond was simply tracing the lines tattooed down his fingers and hands. 

“... Sometimes. Depends on where we are and what time of year it is.”

“Perhaps one day I’ll be fortunate enough to share one with you.” Connie let out a wistful sigh and kissed his way down to Vasco’s wrist.

“You sure you’re not planning on running off to join us?”

“Ha, no.” Connie shook his head. “Merely thinking on the future and what it might hold.”

That made Vasco sit up properly to look down at him, a frown on his face.

“What, you saying you want this to be a regular thing?”

“I don’t see why not. You seem to have had a good time, and I know I certainly have.” 

Oh he had alright. Very little was more satisfying than remembering the sound, look, and feel of this pretty nobleman as he’d mounted him proper. He’d almost gotten loud enough that Vasco’d worried about whether or not he should cover his mouth. 

That was also when the spill had happened, but they’d been too caught up in one another to notice until Connie had realized his back was wet. 

“I…” Vasco took a breath and his hand back to rub at his chin. 

External affairs were neither expressly forbidden nor encouraged by upper brass, but they  _ could _ be messy. Especially if the non-naut partner didn’t want to actively join the Nauts. They were often carefully monitored as well; just in case someone was trying to steal secrets by seducing them out of their partner. 

“If you would just rather this be an enjoyable moment Vasco, I won’t be hurt.” Connie had sat up as well and scooted his way closer. 

“It’s not that, it’s just…” They got along relatively well, and he had to admit he was curious about who exactly ‘Connie’ was, but… “There’s a lot that comes to being with a Naut and not being one yourself.” 

“You say that as though you’re proposing we get married.”

“Well no, that’s not what I’m getting at. It’s just,  _ very _ complicated.” Vasco frowned at his knees, only to look over as Connie quietly laughed and took his hand again to lace their fingers together.

“How about this, we keep things casual for now and if we just so happen to cross paths in the future we go from there?” His grin was light and easy, but there was an undercurrent of tension to it that Vasco could see but not pick a reason for. 

“I suppose that works?” He replied slowly, eyes searching any more clues as to what might be going on in Connie’s head.

“Excellent!” He flopped backwards into the pillows and took Vasco with him. “Now then, you’ve answered one of my questions, ask me something you want to know.” 

Gone was the brief tension, and in its place only solid excitement. 

“Um…” 

As he floundered Connie waved his hand in a ‘hurry-up’ motion, grin only widening.

“Why ‘Connie’ I suppose. I know it’s not your real name.”

That grin disappeared in an instant, replaced with a tight, anxious look.

“Do you want to know my real name?”

“Not particularly, just wondering why you’re not choosing to use it.”

“Oh, I see.” His expression eased, and then it was Connie’s turn to contemplate at the ceiling. 

“My full name comes with a large number of expectations attached to it, and that often makes it very difficult to interact with people on a more even level. Given the start to our relationship and the general direction it seems to be going, granting you the use of a name without all of that expectation attached to it makes this much easier.” 

That was understandable, he supposed. He couldn’t say he’d ever been in a situation where a name carried what seemed like the weight of the world to it; but with the way the Nauts ran things, it was more about living up to your rank than anything else. 

Congregation nobles seemed to enjoy making things bigger than they needed to be, not that Connie was asking his opinion about it. 

“Alright then, so where does it come from?”

“Hmm?” Connie looked over at him.

“Who gave you the name?”

“Ah! That would be my dearest cousin and closest friend in all the world. We were children and he’s a couple years younger than I, so he hadn’t quite figured out multiple hard consonants at the time.”

“So he settled on ‘Connie?’” 

“That he did. It’s stuck mostly between us over the years, and largely used in private. Shall I tell you about him?” 

“If you like.” Vasco conceded as he settled in more comfortably. His arms went around his pillow, chin atop it and his belly pressed into the mattress. 

Connie grinned at him and began to talk. 

Vasco listened with a small grin of his own, but eventually the combination of a soft warm bed, pleasant exhaustion, and a smooth and soothing voice lulled him to sleep. 

He stirred when he thought he felt a kiss was pressed to his forehead, but eventually rolled onto his side with a grumble and slipped back into a deeper sleep.

When he woke the next morning, he was alone. And in place of his bed partner was a neatly written note, set atop the pillow.

It was precise and apologetic, and though there were many warm promises within it did little to soothe the ache that came with waking alone. 

The bell tower out above the church rang seven times, and Vasco sighed as he rolled out of bed. 

He wasn’t late yet, but he’d need to get going if he was to join the others back on the Breeze. 

They were slated to come back in about three months, hopefully Connie would be at the bar looking for him by then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One day Constantin and Vasco will actually finish a bottle of wine together without either forgetting about it, or spilling it.  
> That day is not today.
> 
> On a separate note: Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays to all! I hope you enjoy the installment and any potential feedback anyone might have to offer is greatly appreciated.


End file.
